1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for measuring the roll gap between the work rolls of a cold or hot rolling stand for rolling out narrow or wide metal strip, especially nonferrous metal strip, by means of roll gap sensors in the form of measuring probes, displacement sensors, electrohydraulic converters, magnetostrictive transducers, and the like, whose signal can be transmitted as a roll gap set point to the servovalves of the hydraulic oil control for the piston-cylinder units that control the roll gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
The roll gap has previously been measured by measuring tongs between the work rolls (DE-OS 25 03 130) on stepped diameters next to the roll barrels on the drive side and on the tending side of the rolling stand. This arrangement near the edge of the strip often causes damage to the device due to strip progression or strip breakage. A disadvantage of this type of arrangement is the large amount of maintenance work, and swinging the device into the maintenance position interferes with the designing of other necessary products.